Bad Girl in the Battlefield
by zerowolfgirl
Summary: Minerva is 17 years old, a war is begining in the muggle world and wizerding world. Her family, 4 brothers included are targeted. Dumbledore is in it too. ADMM maybe. DISCONTINUED
1. Creeping and Crawling

A/N: I UPDATED THIS CHAPTER if you read it before you might want to read it again.

Disclaimer: Me no own…You no sue….besides I'm broke.

_Italics- Minerva's thoughts_

Normal- normal talking

December, 1942

There was a blizzard that night. The moon could not be seen over the falling snow covered lands by McGonagall Manor. The old house was standing well against the onslaught of the ice/rain/snow mix. The trees in the back helped stop the attack a bit, but not a lot. The house was over 1000 years old, and the only reason it still stood was the powerful magic helping it stand. The large oak doors shuddered every now and then when a powerful blast of wind came against the house.

All eight occupants of the old house were in their bed while the blizzard storms outside. But one occupant was not asleep. Insomnia had decided to pay a visit to Minerva McGonagall that night. The tall 17 year old young womenwas sitting in her bed thinking of something productive to do. Her long raven black hair pooled around her. She sighed. _Damnit. _She stood up and her bed squeaked. Minerva looked at it for a second before she open her bedroom door. With a small pop a small tabby cat replaced her. The cat pushed the door closed with her head, it clicked into place. Her ears perked up, listening for someone getting up. Only her brothers' snores reached her. Her tail twitched, and then she ran down the third floor hall to the staircase. The tabby ran so fast down the old staircase she almost fell. She made no sound. At the bottom of the stairs, on the first floor, the tabby changed back to Minerva with another pop. She looked around at the huge welcoming hall, at the ancient looking tapestries with the McGonagall crest, a lion and an eagle, on them. To the left was the living room and to the right was the kitchen and dining room. Minerva walked into the kitchen and heated up some milk, got out a mug, and melted some chocolate, she decided not to use her wand, doing it by hand would take up time. She was, A few minutes later, standing at the head of the table, holding a cup of stemming hot chocolate in the enormous dinning room. Her emerald green nightgown looked like it was about 3 sizes to big for her and went down to her knees, it flowed around her chair.

Paintings of past clan members hung on the walls, gold framed with Gaelic carved on the sides, though all were sleeping deeply. Two huge windows were facing the front yard, the perfect view of the raging storm. The table and hardwood floor were both mahogany wood. The rest of the house was like that, all mahogany floor wood and tiles in the bathrooms. Minerva silently took a cushioned chair to one of the windows and watched the storm, sipping her hot chocolate every now and then. The snow was heavy and wet. It would stick and pack well. _Everyone will be…happy. _Winter at the McGonagall Manor was almost all about the snow. If there wasn't snow then the family would be sullen, but with snow like this everyone would be cheerful.

She put her chocolate on the window sill and rubbed her temples. She had been having excruciating headaches lately, and with all her brothers in the same house at the same time, it was sure to get worse. A shadow fell over her a few minute later; Minerva stood up and turned quickly, wand out pointed straight at Albus Dumbledore, her teacher and family friend. She quickly put her wand away and mumbled an apology. Dumbledore smiled and said, "Not a problem Miss McGonagall, now may I inquire as to why you are up at such an hour?"

"Insomnia decided to be my new friend."

"Ah…perhaps the hot chocolate will help, I find it helps quite a bit… for things like sleep,"

Minerva didn't reply but she smiled and downed the rest of the now lukewarm chocolate. Her mother, Athena, says it give you nightmares. Dumbledore was a family friend and was invited to stay for the holidays, since the Hogwarts castle was basically abandoned for the Christmas holiday. Even Headmaster Dippit was going to spend time with family. Albus stood next to Minerva, who went back to watching the storm. _Seems like its kicking up a bit, the boys will be happy._ They watched in a comfortable silence, till Minerva broke it, "Professor why are you up? Has Mr. Insomnia taken a liking to you too?" she asked, completely at ease.

"I am happy to say he has eluded me since I was 34, I merely heard you get up…or perhaps it was your alter ego that I heard…" he replied cheerfully. Minerva was an Animagus since summer and she could turn into a small tabby, it has helped her a great deal sneaking around the castle. Minerva snorted very unladylike. Then again… she was everything but a proper lady. '_Perhaps it has to do with growing up surrounded by 4 boys ...' _Minerva silently mused. Or perhaps it was Father, who would let the boys and Minerva get away with murder if they had a reason. Of course they mostly used his name to by vodka, rum, and whiskey from the liquor store. The owner always thought they brought the poison liquid for their father. He was stupid. They brought it back to Hogwarts with them and had huge parties in Minerva's Head Girl room. Everyone was amazed when Min walked in with a Head Girls badge. Minerva walked right up to Dumbledore and handed him the badge asking if it was a joke. He said no an pinned it onto her robes and shooed her dumbstruck self into the Great Hall.

Most people would be nervous if their teacher was staying for the holiday, but the McGonagall brood had known Dumbledore since they were born. The Dumbledore's and McGonagall's were great friends. In the distance a clock tolled midnight, the sound echoed in the giant house like thunder. The sound was enough to give Minerva the beginnings of a headache. Above her right eye there was throbbing. Minerva rubbed the spot and sighed. Dumbledore looked at her, concerned.

"You have been saying you have had headaches for a while…,"

Minerva felt like someone was cracking at her head with a hammer. Ouch.

"Perhaps you should get your mother to check it out in the morning." He said, worry creeping into his voice. Minerva's mother was a powerful Head Healer for St. Mugos.

"Yea…I think I will… to…marrow…" Minerva had a migraine by now and dots of light were dancing in front of her eyes. She was dizzy, she was scorching, and for some reason her eyes itched. '_I never knew your eyes could itch…'_ was Minerva's last thought before shadows overtook her.

A/N: well, well, I have no idea where this came from…but I have ideas if people like it. R/R

I never was good with dialogue….anyone want to help me out can email me..

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Darkness Was More Fun

_Italics- Minerva's Thoughts_

Darkness had never been so comforting. Minerva remembered having odd dreams, neither happy nor sad. Emotionless dreams but there was someone in her dreams with her. The person was a tall man who had a scared face and a bad eye her wore red robes that seemed to drip, like the red was blood. The dreams were chased away by beautiful blue eyes and a claming voice. Later, after her dreams, she heard frantic voices many male voices and a single calm female. Mom, Dad, Dumbledore, brothers. Minerva soon returned to the world of very bright light. She winced, her eyes felt tender like they were stabbed with needles, but she related more to a hangover feeling. _Where the bloody hell am I now? Where was I in the first place…ah shit. I passed out._ That thought in her head she groaned, she passed out in front of Dumbledore, her friend, idol, and mentor.

But worse yet, her brothers knew. Being the eldest and having a job, Auror, Marcus would be the worrying brother for a while, but the rest was one whole different story: Min didn't even have to see the boys to describe them; she grew up taking care of the bloody monsters. He was tall and had long black hair, like every other McGonagall, all the boys had dark blue eyes, almost black. Miles is the prankster of the family at 13 years old; he was catching up to "Minerva's Prank Records" as a few of her friends called her record at school. Lately, though, he has been causing nothing but pain. Probably has to do with hitting puberty. Unfortunately for the people he pranks on, they usually wind up in a hospital. Morgan is the Quidditch player, beside Minerva, is a Chaser, like Min. Morgan just needs to learn how to work with the team a bit more and he would be an excellent team player. He was a slender for a boy really, but it helped a bit in Quidditch so he doesn't mind. Also if anyone makes fun of him, he beats the crap out of them, unless Minerva gets to them first. And the last McGonagall boy was Malcolm Jr. Minerva didn't see the point of naming the child Malcolm when that was her fathers name, it got to confusing. Mal, as people called him, was 10 years old. He wasn't a typical little brother, he didn't tag along, somewhat annoying, destroys their bedrooms, etc. But for some reason everyone loved him for those things. Malcolm was a quiet boy who loved his brothers but seemed to like staying with Minerva more.

"She's waking up! Mom, Dad come here!" shouted a cracking voice near her ear. Miles. Minerva felt the bed a bit. It was hers, she was in her room. It was a simple bedroom, dark green walls, and a light green bed. A few bookcases, a nice desk filled with papers for school and such, a few large windows. And a ladder outside the far window to go on top of the roof.

The shuffling of feet hurt her head. Her eyes hurt, her head hurt, and for some reason her chest hurt, pressure on her chest. She couldn't breath right. She made an odd noise in her throat. Everything was blurry. But someone or thing was on her chest.

"Get off her now Malcolm!" Her mother screamed as she knelt by Minerva. Mal slid off her and Minerva could breathe again. Deep breathes, long gasps. _Ahhhh, air._

Minerva was a clone of Athena. Tall, black hair and gray eyes, graceful and thin. Athena started asking Minerva questions like what was today's date and other things Minerva recognized as basic questions for a concussion. Her father and Dumbledore were standing by the door talking in low voices. Dumbledore kept looking at Minerva. His sapphire eyes looking through her soul. Minerva had the feeling he knew what happened in her dreams, and who the scar-man was. She sat up in her bed and her mother looked alarmed.

"Are you alright now dear?"

"….my head hurts," Minerva said, pained.

"Have a potion dear,"

Minerva chugged the potion despite the awful taste. But her headache settled into a throb for now. Malcolm was standing by Min's bed anxiously, Marcus was, as Minerva predicted, playing the worried brother part, Miles was standing next to Minerva's' bookshelves, and Morgan was sitting in her desk chair, sleeping. Their father, Malcolm Sr., and Dumbledore were still talking. Both had bags under their eyes, like they didn't sleep at all. Minerva looked out the window and noticed a pinkish hue over the trees behind their house. _Huh…wonder how long they've been up…_

"… Minerva… Dumbledore used Ligimancy on you," Miles said._ So he did know what happened in my dreams…ah crap._ "To calm you of course, but it looked like you were having a bloody fit,"

"Oh." Well there's an intelligent answer. Minerva avoided looking at anyone. _Say something else dimwit!_ "Uh Professor…did you see what was…well going on inside my head then? My dreams, so to speak…" Minerva squeaked that out in record time. Father and Dumbledore looked at her, both looking solemn. Something was in Minerva's throat, choking her. She tried to swallow; she didn't like the looks on her normally cheerful family and Professor.

"Yes I did Minerva," The latter of the two said. Her family must already know what was going on because they looked terrified. But there was this look in their eyes that said something like: "Aw bloody hell, what now?"

"So…do you know who that scarred guy is?" Minerva asked, impatient.

"Yes"

A moment of silence.

"Will you tell us?"

"Only you don't know"

"Care to enlighten me?" Minerva said, through gritted teeth. Dumbledore sighed and cleaned his glasses slowly; her parents were standing, silent; her two younger brothers, the conscious ones anyway, were looking scared; Marcus had a serious expression on his face, his wand was out.

"The man you saw is called Rolf Grindelwald, you may know him as The Reaper, _Das Reaper._ And now he is after you and your family Minerva." Dumbledore has a completely clam expression on his face, that scared Minerva more then Grindelwald.

A/N: Dun dun dun… I think it's sorta corny Thanks for the reviewers… tell me what you think! And Ideas for a title. I MIGHT CHANGE THE CHAPTER A BIT! ill add a little note...somewere...o0


End file.
